


The Toupee

by Alex_deMorra (Ergo_Sum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergo_Sum/pseuds/Alex_deMorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copyright by Alex deMorra</p></blockquote>





	The Toupee

“God, Bill. What have you done to your head?” 

My friend, usually suave and handsome despite his inherited male pattern baldness, is sporting some tousled new look that is more hairspray than hair gel, and closer to straw than hair. It looks sticky, too sticky, to be anything close to natural, and too much of the same color to make it look like it does anything but clash with his eyebrows. Even his beautifully deep serpentine eyes are overshadowed by this mess.

He blushes. 

Oh dear, was I not supposed to notice? I have this habit of being a little too direct sometimes. I mean, I see him at least once a week. Surely, if I was supposed to notice enough to judge him poorly for his lack of hair, I’d notice the sudden thickness sprouting in its place.

“I thought…” He stumbles on his thought. I raise my eyebrows expectantly hoping he’ll throw out something a little more concrete. “Jessica said it would make me look younger.”

“Jessica? The one with…” I placed my palm against my thigh and swiped crosswise indicating the length of the miniskirts she tends to wear. For 3 years after his divorce, Bill moped around the town asking of Laura, not asking of Laura, surveying with his eyes anyone and anything that looked and felt familiar. 

Then, Jessica came. Hot, sweet, fake Jessica. 

We all want to like her but no one does. No more than we liked Laura. 

But, what can you say to a guy who has already given his heart away? You can’t say you don’t like her. You certainly can’t even suggest that the person they’ve chosen to be with might not be good for them. More than that, how can you possibly communicate that you want someone for them who thinks of them as highly as you think of them? That they should want for themselves what they would want for you - his friend - for surely if he saw one of us with a person who cared as little for us as his choices do for him, he wouldn’t approve.

Approve is much too strong a word. 

He’d be supportive. He’s a good person and a good friend. Of course, he’d be supportive. He’d go out of his way to invite us for dinner, for getting the bill at the bar, for extending dance invites to make our someone feel welcomed. But like us, he would want more for us. Like we want more for him.

“Bill, …” God, I can’t tell him he looks ridiculous. I lean over and kiss him. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright by Alex deMorra


End file.
